Building Blocks
by GeishaGirl93
Summary: In some cases, love has to be built.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice.  
**A/N:** This one if for **Cutegirly19**.

**Title:** Building Blocks  
**Summary:** In some cases, love has to be built.  
**Pairing(s):** Superboy/Aqualad  
**Warning(s):** yaoi, AU, "drug abuse" (counting the Shields as some kind of steroid)

Xxxx

Orin says:

"The boy will make a fine husband, Kaldur'ahm. He will protect you and your children. He will love you and you will love him. He is soft-spoken, but he is a warrior nonetheless. He is gentle with a gentle heart, and you must keep him grounded when he feels himself slipping."

Kaldur nods and says:

"I understand, my king."

Kaldur is the good child and obeys without question.

**-X-**

Kal says;

"You are to be the boy's husband, Kon-El. You will protect him and love him, and he shall protect and love you. You are to be bound together by holy vows, my son. Heed them, love your husband and your children; be a protector, and keep a hold of your head. Do you understand?"

Kon says:

"I understand, Father."

But Kon doesn't understand, not really, and as they head towards the gathering place of the guardians, Kon learns to resent his father.

**-X-**

The other guardians are already there:

Bruce Wayne of Earth and his brood of children—all of them matching their adopted father in brains and looks; Hal Jordan and John Stewart also of Earth dressed in regal black and clean; J'onn J'onzz of Mars and his niece, M'gann M'orzz—though she was tentative and shy, Kon-El knew of her abilities and watched her with a wary eye; Diana of Themyscira and her "sister, Cassie Sandsmark—a blonde spitfire with just as much power as her sister.

Then, of course, there was King Orin of Atlantis and his ward, Kaldur'ahm—Kon's future consort.

Orin had a soft voice, but it was deep and omnipresent:

"Welcome, Kal-El and Kon-El. We're honored to have you here."

Kal inclined his head:

"We're happy to be here. It is a joyous occasion that we are here, after all. Our children are to be joined together in matrimony."

Orin looked at Kaldur with a proud smile:

"It will benefit both of our worlds, and it will ensure security for us both."

Kaldur'ahm looked at Kon, and his eyes were a pretty shade of pale green.

"I'm honored to be your chosen."

Kaldur'ahm bowed at his waist, and Kon mimicked the action.

"As am I."

Bruce Wayne had moved away from his children and spoke gruffly:

"Now that the formalities are done with, let's start the ceremony, shall we?" Bruce's voice was gruff from years of loss and hardship.

Kal and Orin nodded, and Kon felt his eyes slip closed.

**-X-**

Bruce had spoken the vows, and the kiss that had been shared had been chaste at best.

There had been a feast afterwards—Kaldur and Kon-El sat at the head of the meeting room and watched as the "celebration" unfolded in front of them. Kaldur glanced over at his husband (what a strange word to suddenly call a person): Kon-El was straight-backed with his eyes locked ahead of him; his jaw was tight, and his hand was a fist against his thigh.

Kaldur gingerly placed his hand on top of Kon-El's, and Kon-El startled and looked at him with sharp blue eyes.

"I hope I can make you happy." Kaldur smiled, and he saw a smile twitch at the corner of Kon-El's lips.

"I hope I can make you happy as well."

Kon-El's eyes moved back to the front of the room, but Kaldur refused to release his hand.

**-X-**

Their dwelling is by the sea—close enough to the sea just in case Kaldur'ahm needs to return to Atlantis but also close enough to the shore so that Kon can go to his father in case he is called. It's a small building with a master bedroom, a kitchen and dining room with a guest bathroom in the hallway. The outside is studded with seashells and polished stones, and the front porch reminds Kon of the one he had seen on his father's adopted parents' house.

"It's beautiful." Kaldur'ahm says, and Kon nods his head in agreement.

"Kal did good."

Kaldur'ahm turns to Kon, smiles and gingerly touches his cheek.

"Come, it's getting late. I'll make you some dinner."

**-X-**

Domestication, Kaldur thinks, is a strange thing.

Kon-El watches him from a dining room table carved out of oak, arms folded over his chest, eyes focused and sharp. Kaldur is still dressed in his wedding attire—soft silk pants, golden chains criss-crossing over his back, a cream-colored shirt that slips off his shoulders.

Food simmers on the stove—foreign things to Kon-El but home to Kaldur.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

Kon-El shakes his head:

"I'm not picky."

Kaldur nods and turns back to his food. He can't shake Kon-El's eyes off his form.

**-X-**

The chains, Kon-El thinks, are a symbol.

Kaldur'ahm has opted to leave his freedom and become Kon's prisoner.

The thought shouldn't be as attractive as it is.

**-X-**

They fuck that night because tradition dictates it.

Kon knows he shouldn't think such things, but in order to make love, there has to be love.

As Kaldur'ahm rides him, squeezes Kon's aching cock with his ass, rocks against him and grinds in ways that make Kon pant and grunt like an animal, he knows he feels lust.

But love is still a foreign thing.

**-X-**

Kaldur knows he has been trained well for this night because Kon-El is rolling his eyes, languidly rolling his hips and kissing every inch of skin that he can reach.

Kaldur knows there is no love in this act, but he knows there soon will be.

**-X-**

It is months before Kon is needed again. By this time, Kaldur'ahm and he have talked extensively—in the aftermath of sex, during a quiet diner, while they watched the waves claw at the shoreline. They talk of past loves, of family, of alienation. It's comforting to know that Kaldur'ahm is a kindred spirit.

"Do you regret your father?" Kaldur'ahm asks, and his eyes hold no sense of judgement.

Kon laughs:

"I wanted to, so bad when we first got married, but I think I know why now."

"They only want what's best for us."

Kon nods and winces when a familiar shriek pierces his ear.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm being called."

Moments later, his other father's voice filled his ear:

_It's me, Kon. Your father needs you; there's been a massive prison riot in the south region._

"I'm on my way."

When Kon kisses Kaldur this time, he lingers before he pulls away and takes off into the sky.

**-X-**

It has almost been a year, and yet, Kon-El has never once entered the water.

The sea is a welcomed warmth as Kaldur sinks beneath the white foam. The crying gulls are silenced, and there is nothing but a blissful quiet.

_How I have missed this!_

Kaldur knows Kon-El is watching from the shore line, always standing to his ankles in the froth, never once sinking below the surface.

_He is a creature of the air_; _the sea frightens him._

And as Kaldur surfaces for air, he turns to face Kon-El and startles when he sees that he is up to his waist in water. His fists shake, and Kaldur can almost hear his teeth grinding together.

"It's alright, Kon." Kaldur calls to him. "I'm coming for you."

Kon-El hangs on to Kaldur's arms like a lifeline, and Kaldur places a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"Trust me," Kaldur says, "I'll never let go of you."

**-X-**

Kaldur'ahm's body is slippery beneath Kon's hands, and he can't help but grasp and cling like a small child.

He growls:

"Don't you dare let me go."

Kaldur'ahm smiles at him, and it's a beautiful sight in the light of the summer sun.

"Never."

**-X-**

_This is what love feels like._

Kaldur is propped up on his elbow, and he watches Kon-El's sleeping face. The soft morning light creates soft shadows on his face; his lips are parted, and his limbs are stretched taught so that every muscle stands out in relief; his skin is golden and damp with sweat, and Kaldur leans in and places a kiss on his chest. Kon-El stirs and stares up at him.

Kaldur smiles:

"Good morning, love."

**-X-**

_This is what love feels like._

It happens slowly—a blossoming realization that he's fallen in love.

Kaldur'ahm is staring down at him, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips; his skin is shiny with sweat, and he's absently tracing nonsensical designs on Kon's skin. He kisses the skin around Kon's nipple, and Kon drops a hand to his hair. He cups his cheek and gently runs his thumbs over Kaldur'ahm's cheekbones.

"Good morning."

**-X-**

After two years, they are tested.

**-X-**

The Shields are sitting in a drawer inside a tin case.

He takes them out when Kaldur'ahm is sleeping or wading in the surf.

They glare up at him, red-shaped reminders of a troubled past; of a reluctant father; of fighting for his place at his father's side with the other members of the guardians; of the need to be more than what he was.

He fingers the soft patches in his hands, and the urge to slap one on becomes too overwhelming.

The pain Kon had been expecting, but what he hadn't been expecting was the sudden onslaught of sound; what he hadn't expected was the blood coming from his ears and eyes; what he hadn't expected was his blood turning to fire in his veins; what he hadn't expected was to become an animal.

"Kon, are you in here?"

Outside, the sky was streaked with red.

**-X-**

Kaldur can't stop staring at his husband.

Kon-El's cheeks are streaked with red, and his eyes are wide but unseeing. He moves slowly, hands gliding over every surface, as if he's trying to familiarize himself with their home. He stares at Kaldur, and then his eyes start darting all over the surface.

"Kon, what's wrong?"

**-X-**

Kaldur'ahm is damp with water, and he's glittering like diamonds in the fading sunlight. He stares at Kon with wide and curious eyes. He's not afraid, but he is confused.

"Kon, what's wrong?"

The sound of Kaldur'ahm's voice is distorted and blurry; it's like he's hearing the world through water.

"Kon?"

His limbs feel like tree trunks—awkward and heavy. He stumbles forward, follows the smell of ocean water and sunshine. Kaldur'ahm doesn't retreat, doesn't show any sign of fear. Not even when Kon reaches out and wraps a hand around his throat. He feels Kaldur'ahm's breath hitch in his throat, and his pulse flutters beneath Kon's fingertips like a caged bird, but he is still the picture of serenity.

"Kon?"

His name is spoken with a mother's patience and a lover's understanding.

"I-I'm sorry. I should've told you; warned you."

"About what?"

"When I was younger, my-my other father developed. . . patches to make me stronger; faster; a _full _Kryptonian."

Kaldur'ahm's hands move up to Kon's wrist, and his fingers lightly touch the skin. His grasp his loose but firm.

"What's happening to you right now?"

"I-I want you."

Something flickers in Kaldur'ahm's eyes, but it quickly vanishes, and he trails his hands up Kon's arms and cups his cheek.

"It's alright. I'll be fine."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Kaldur'ahm shakes his head, and his smile holds nothing but truth.

"Believe me, you won't."

**-X-**

Kon-El takes him like an animal—on all fours, facing the splash of red sunlight as it sinks behind the horizon line. His thrusts are erratic, and his nails bite into Kaldur's flesh. He grunts and growls, bites at Kaldur's shoulders and neck and then laves at the wounds with his tongue. He speaks in his native tongue, and Kaldur knows he's apologizing.

Kaldur gasps and drops down onto his forearms.

"K-Kon, it's okay. I understand. I love you. I love you."

Kon-El makes a sound like a dying animal and his thrusts pick up in speed.

"I-I'm sorry; I'm so sorry."

"I love you." Kaldur speaks it like it's a holy mantra. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Kaldur can't stop the moan that rolls from his throat as Kon-El releases inside him, and he follows suit moments later because Kon-El is still thrusting—languidly, slowly, carefully. He collapses on top of the sheets, and Kon-El collapses on top of him.

**-X-**

The silence that followed was only broken by their heavy breathing.

Kon couldn't stop his limbs from shaking, and he was moving purely on instinct—he kisses every inch of skin he can reach, murmurs words of apology onto Kaldur'ahm's skin and makes promises he hope he can keep. The whole time, Kaldur'ahm speaks softly and with nothing but love:

"I understand; I love you. I believe you; I love you, Kon. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

"It will never happen again. I _promise_. _Never again_."

**-X-**

The Shields are lost in the tide, and they share a kiss sweetened with love.

**-X-**

_The sea meets the sky at the horizon, the sky blends with the ocean, and the colors that the sky carries are reflected on the water. Birds of the air go down to meet the ocean and take food and comfort, a cooling sensation, a rest for wings. When the sky is pregnant with water, it releases its burden and fills the ocean, replenishing what has been lost to the sun and heat._

_Perhaps, the sky and sea have more in common that what had once been thought._


End file.
